<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hellpuppies by Atsubushi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626970">Hellpuppies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsubushi/pseuds/Atsubushi'>Atsubushi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson AU snippets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardcaptor Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Gen, I have not the slightest clue if I've nailed either Kaito or Touya's voices but, kaito is vaguely 16 here so touya's like?? 18?? and syaoran's 11, syaoran and touya always rub each other wrong on sight lol, uhhh kaito is two years younger than touya and five years older than syaoran here, vague mention of Syaoran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsubushi/pseuds/Atsubushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya Kinomoto was pretty used to being accused of doing things that weren’t his fault. Being accused of firing a bronze cannon on Halloween decorations, for instance, had become the sort of allegations that he was growing increasingly blasé about having leveled at him.</p><p>But being glared at by a kid practically half his size for no good reason? <i>That</i> was new.</p><p>~</p><p>Or: Percy Jackson AU fanfic where things are different, but Touya and Syaoran still have lowkey enmity on sight, and Yuna Kaito is a half-oblivious witness in the shade of New Rome's Aeneid Parlor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kinomoto Touya &amp; Yuna D. Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson AU snippets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hellpuppies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Touya Kinomoto was pretty used to being accused of doing things that weren’t his fault. Being accused of firing a bronze cannon on Halloween decorations, for instance, had become the sort of allegations that he was growing increasingly blasé about having leveled at him.</p><p>But being glared at by a kid practically half his size for no good reason? <em>That</em> was new.</p><p>“What the Hades’s <em> his </em> problem?” he groused into his pasta bowl, glaring at the diced tomatoes as though they had personally offended him. “It’s like day <em> one </em> and this brat already thinks I’m the one who kicked his puppy.”</p><p>Across from him, sipping a chocolate drink with the logo of Aeneid Parlor emblazoned on the cup, Yuna Kaito raised his eyebrows. “Oh, I don’t know. Have you been? Kicking puppies, I mean.”</p><p>“Hellhounds razing cemeteries don’t count. Unless your little brat’s been adopting hellpuppies behind Father’s back, that is.”</p><p>“Maybe he’s doing that right now, and it turns out the little hellpuppy he’s found actually did get kicked by you in the past. You never know.” A twitch of Kaito’s lips gave it away that he was trying very hard not to burst into laughter. “Anyway, Yukito’s taken him off your hands, so you shouldn’t worry about how he feels about you anymore. Even if he <em> does </em> end up doing that.”</p><p>“You’re reassuring,” Touya replied, sarcasm heavy. Thankful as he was that Kaito and Yukito had conspired on the spot to rid the tension between him and the brat--what was his name again? Xiaolang?--by splitting them up, he was starting to wonder if he’d just exchanged one bothersome company for another.</p><p>With a sigh, he pushed aside his bowl and leaned back, taking in the sights of New Rome around him for a moment. “Just pisses me off that some random kid decides I’m his mortal enemy the minute he sees me.”</p><p>“Xiaolang <em> is </em> a bit aggressive at times,” Kaito conceded, idly swirling the contents of his cup. There was a strange note of fondness in his voice--or maybe it was just strange because the son of Hades didn’t think there was much in the brat to be fond of. “Sometimes a bit too much for his own good. But I’m sure he’ll mellow out in time.”</p><p>Touya seriously doubted that assessment. Maybe Kaito really was <em> that </em> dense about a kid he considered a younger brother?</p><p>Not that he was about to argue about something that wasn’t any of his business, though.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe,” he finally muttered noncommittally, sipping at his own beverage. <em> Maybe if the brat stopped with the weird misconceptions in the process... </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First Cardcaptor Sakura work I've ever posted and it's an AU, lol.<br/>Some vaguely may-or-may-not-be important character details for the AU:<br/>- vaguely set a long time in the future in the PJO timeline<br/>- Touya's the son of Hades and Cabin 13's counselor<br/>- Yukito's the son of Apollo and Cabin 7's counselor<br/>- Kaito is the centurion of the Fifth Cohort and a son of Trivia (Roman form of Hecate/Hekate)<br/>- Syaoran is the son of Mars and recently became an official member of the legion<br/>So, hope this wasn't too confusing! Feel free to let me know how I did.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>